Jeremy Bloomer
Jeremy Bloomer is a Dragoon born into the Alpha Clan. He is the second son of Chieftain David Bloomer and eventually inherits the position of Chieftain from his father. Before taking over as Chieftain, he was the leader of Phoenix Squad. Early Life Born in Founder's Mesa, Jeremy was destined the day he was born to become Chieftain of the Alpha Clan. As the second son of Chieftain David Bloomer it was his birth right. Despite that, Jeremy always just wanted to be a regular Dragoon. As with all Bloomer children, worked exceptionally hard to be recognized as more than a name. Although he put 100% into all of his work and duties, the results always seemed to come out rarely more than average. Jeremy entered the academy and successfully graduated. Alpha Clan Service/Phoenix Squad Upon graduating from the academy, Jeremy remained in Founder's Mesa in an administrative position. Alpha Clan leadership initially believed it would be best to keep the future Chieftain out of combat for the time being. A year or so later, they changed their minds when Alpha Clan leadership began hearing concerns that Jeremy was lacking leadership experience. In response, they promoted him to sergeant and decided to give him his own squad. They created Phoenix Squad and assigned the squad to Idol Company, 12th Battalion. At Jeremy's request, he was allowed to pick the four members of his squad. First he picked Daniel Abesamis and Flynn Kirkland, two of his classmates at the academy. Talia Hellion was assigned to the squad for political reasons: Her uncle was a respected warlord in the clan, and he thought it would benefit her to serve along side the future chieftain. Kirkland suggested Castor Bryant, a cadet fresh out of the academy, for the last member of the squad. Northern Reach/Western Reach 12th Battalion's primary responsibility was to quell uprisings in the Northern Reach, and they would eventually fight their way into the Western Reach. Jeremy and Phoenix Squad, serving in Idol company, contributed to the effort and served in the region for some years. Hauptmann Marble and Warlord Cao both observed that although Jeremy would put forth quite an effort, he simply wasn't a very competent leader. Due to this reason, and to keep the future chieftain safe, they generally kept the squad off the front lines with easy tasks to accomplish. Jeremy was oblivious to this, but several members of the squad were aware of the way the squad was being handled. This bred a little bit of animosity towards Jeremy, especially from Kirkland. Battle of Patna During the Batte of Patna, Warlord Cao and Hauptman Marble recognized that it would be the deciding battle in the region. They decided to place Jeremy on the front line to give him real battle experience, hoping that having Raven Squad (led by the seasoned Sergeant Krius) nearby would inspire him to be greater. Or, if push came to shove, Raven Squad could compensate for where Jeremy was lacking. Despite the overwhelming victory, Daniel Abesamis was killed due to an oversight by Jeremy. Although Jeremy took credit for the squad's positive performance, those within the squad acknowledge that Kirkland led the squad after the death of Abesamis all but mentally crippled Bloomer. Immediately after the battle, Jeremy was given false praise by his superiors and then immediately shipped back to Founder's Mesa per his father's request. Founder's Mesa Jeremy spent the next year shadowing his father and learning what it takes to become the chieftain of the clan. He began meeting the warlords, field marshals, and other members of the clan's leadership. All the while, his father continued teaching him about the history of the Dragoons and the Alpha Clan, including many things that are not included in their courses at the academy. Simultaneously, Jeremy's father also began preparing him for the eventual Invasion of Roommenor. Jeremy repeatedly told his father that he should remain the chieftain through the invasion, but his father disagreed. Roughly a week before the invasion was to commence, David Bloomer announced that he was stepping down and that Jeremy would be taking his place. This drew a polarizing, mixed reaction from the Alpha Clan as a whole. Nonetheless, the invasion went on as planned. Invasion of Roommenor Despite his initial hesitancy, Jeremy Bloomer embraced his role as the chieftain as the invasion of Roommenor began. Although it took him some time to find his footing, he slowly evolved into a competent and respected chieftain despite some of is subordinates secretly plotting against him.